


Talking

by legallyblindandrea



Category: Doom (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/pseuds/legallyblindandrea
Summary: John and Sam talking while she's in hospital in Area 51, after the events of the movie.This was first posted on my fanfiction.net account, but I figured it was time to post it here since I'm almost never on ff.net anymore.
Kudos: 10





	Talking

**Author's Note:**

> I've edited this more and changed a few things but it still is the same story.
> 
> This was first posted on my fanfiction.net account, but I figured it was time to post it here since I'm almost never on ff.net anymore.

**Area 51, Nevada, USA  
USAF Nevada Test and Training Range Hospital  
Quarantine Room 3  
Patient: Samantha Grimm  
July 14th, 2046 **

John _Reaper_ Grimm sat on the chair beside the hospital bed where his sister lay sleeping, he traced the IV tubing from the bag on the pole down to the back of her wrist where the IV was heavily taped, her pale skin not bloody anymore since she was washed the doctors had said, but he knew that as soon as he had seen her he didn’t need them to tell him, she had been put into her own room once done with exams and the doctors knew it’d be safe to let her rest, she was safely quarantined here and he wouldn't leave her, he needed to be quarantined as well, so they let him stay effectively locking them both in the room alone away from outsiders and anyone they could talk to, he knew the military was going to do it’s best to hide this from Earth’s population and most likely work to get the Ark up and running again.

He really, really, really didn’t want them to do that, but he knew they would, all he could do was hope he blew everything on Mars to kingdom come, including anything left that had been infected with C-24, like Sarge and any other (mutated) bodies laying around.

Only medical staff were allowed to come in this room for a few days he was told, but that was ok because they were together now and not alone, but that's what they were though, alone, the both of them had been left alone when their parents had died, when their friends died, and when their co-workers were killed, so now it was just the two of them.

He put his pounding head into his hands and closed his eyes, his sister was all he had left, and he was all she had left, and even that was something he wasn't sure of anymore, 10 years was a long time and they had both grown up a lot in those years.

_"Sam, why the hell did you agree to go to Olduvai of all the fucking places, you could have got a job anywhere in the world…you…fuck, Sam…you know that's where they died, we were there!"_

_He yelled at her over the phone, the sound of guys laughing, talking, and heavy footsteps were outside the closed door, he was currently sitting in one of the empty offices in the RRTS Headquarters, he wanted to do this in private, so this was one of the only places to make this call._

_"I'm just doing what I love John…and don't you dare tell me to come back, you're the one that left without a note, you're the one who left a steady girlfriend to go and join the fucking Marines!"_

_Samantha said back to him, anger lacing her voice as it rose._

_"Don't put this on me Sam…don't you dare put this on me!"_

_He said trying not to yell as he started to pace the room, his boots echoing in the room, the noise out in the hall dying down, he looked to the clock on the wall and saw it was lunch time, so most people would be in chow hall now, but he still wasn’t going to leave this room until he was done talking with his sister._

_"I'm helping people Sam."_

_He said to her, his voice almost cracking._

_"So am I!”_

_She yelled before taking a few deep breathes and sighing._

_“It's been years John, they've fixed everything it's safe now don't worry."_

_She was trying to calm him down, he knows that calm tone, she’s used it on him more times then he could count over the years, he knows his twin as well as he knows himself._

_"It's the fucking Ark Sam that isn't safe, things fuck up…and Mars, come on you know the kinds of things that could happen up there."_

_He ran his hand through his hair and closed his eyes, he tried not to let the memories of his parents death come to the forefront of his mind, he tried to think about his latest mission his unit had just returned from yesterday, that was better then his parents, anything was better then that dreadful day._

_"John…I'm doing what they loved, what I love…what you use to love…I'm doing all kinds of research that could be used to help Earth now and, in the future."_

_She picked up her bag from the floor at her feet and was glad he wasn’t here to see her hand shake as she held the phone at her ear as she stood in a currently empty public washroom in the UAC research facility, she was going through the Ark to the Olduvai Research Facility on Mars in 25 minutes._

_"Look…we'll talk later John, I've got to go the team is ready and we've got to finish getting cleared before we go through the Ark."_

_She could feel her eyes starting to fill with water and blinked rapidly trying not to let them fall._

_"Don't go Samantha…"_

_He said, his empty hand clenching into a fist, he wanted to punch something, he wanted to grip something, he wanted to reach out and stop his twin from leaving._

_"I have to John…I have to finish what they started."_

_She said to him stepping down hard on her left foot digging her heel into her foot so she wouldn't cry, she'd cry once she was alone in her room at Olduvai, she'd cry for how stupid her brother was, for how alone she felt, she'd cry for leaving the only person she had left._

10 years. 

She'd been gone for 10 years and he'd seen her maybe once since that day, the day that he turned into a workaholic Marine killing machine and earned the nickname of Reaper, and she into a workaholic scientist who worked hard to earn her PHD and become Doctor Samantha Grimm; sure, they'd send each other birthday cards and small Christmas gifts, but other then that they had no real contact and now…now they were stuck together in a room not much bigger then a jail cell after living through an indescribable nightmare where they were the only survivors.

"Come on Sam, you gotta wake up now." 

He brushed the hair out of her face, his fingers barely brushing the white bandage on her forehead, he didn’t want to hurt her. 

"Wake up now Sam…please!" 

He said his voice rising as he repeated himself again and again trying to wake his twin, he'd been sitting here for hours since they got out of that hellhole and she hasn’t woken up yet leaving him alone with his thoughts.

"Don't yell, I'm not deaf you know." 

He looked up from where he was gripping her hand and right into blue eyes that shone with tears she hasn't cried yet, he sniffled and his only thought was fuck it, he bent and hugged her gripping her carefully, he didn’t want to hurt her, and felt her arms grip him and hold his dirty shirt tight.

"Oh god Sam I was sure I'd lost you too." 

She could hear his voice was husky and scratchy from what she wasn't sure, either tears he did cry or didn’t, she hugged him back as tight as she could not gripping his shirt anymore, now she was gripping his back her arms wrapped around him.

"I'm ok John, I'm here…you can't get rid of me that easily." 

Sam said with a smile, she was sure this was the first true smile she'd smiled since she first left Earth all those years ago, he pulled from the hug and looked at her face.

"Where are we?" she asked looking around the room, noticing it all for the first time, it was clean, sterile and white, she knew it was a hospital but that was the only think she could think of to ask. 

"Base hospital, Area 51, in quarantine, they won't let us leave till we give them all the info we have and then some…you know military types." 

He said with a shrug, he was one of those military types.

"We can't tell them about C-24 John." 

She winced as soon as she finished speaking, she was sure this room was bugged, she just fucked up, but all he did was nod, surely, he should be worried about her saying that in here.

"I know, Sam what's wrong?"

He noticed her face, she looked guilty and he was confused, what could she be guilty about she just woke up, she mouthed the word bugged to him, he smiled and shook his head. 

"Nah, I've already checked about a dozen times…anyway they wouldn't start _spying_ on us till later, after quarantine in here we’re split up for 72 hours and questioned like we’re war criminals or something, but after that we should be alright, just tell them a simple version of what happened and we should be good, nothing about _certain things_ of course." 

He watched her relax, neither of them would say what really happened, neither of them would talk about C-24, neither of them would talk about the data she was sent to retrieve but made sure had been left to be destroyed.

“We didn’t do anything wrong.”

Sam said softly as she closed her eyes and all he could think right then was she looked exhausted, the clean white sheets under her and over her weren’t dirty because she had washed, unlike him who hadn’t moved from this chair more then twice and that was only to pee once and move for doctors one other time.

"Do we know what C-24 will do to me Sam?" 

He asked, fearing what it will do to Sam more then him now because if he was this superhuman thing and he had these crazy healing powers how did he age, how did he die and she would age and die with out him, she shook her head, she truly didn’t have the answers he would want and he knew that. 

"I have theories but nothing solid, you won’t turn into a monster like Goat, and Sarge or Dr. Carmack and Pinky, you’re not going to be anything but John my brother, do you hear me, you’re fine but I…I could do more research." 

She said softly, research is what started this whole thing "I…" she stopped and shook her head "I'm sorry about your friends" she said, silently watching his face almost scrunch into sadness, she couldn’t do more research, not right now she couldn’t the loss of everyone was still to new.

"Duke, Goat, Mac, Sarge…hell the Kid…Sam…they were like my family and now…gone, they’re all gone." 

He wiped his face roughly trying to get the blood, sweat and grim off his skin with his dirty hands, nothing but water and soap would but he was still trying. 

"Sarge tried to make me stay on Earth you know that? After he got the call for help at Olduvai, he didn't know what seeing you after so long would do…always worried about us and the mission." 

John shook his head as if that would make the memories go away, nothing would, and he knew that, because nothing made the memories of his parents’ death or Sam leaving go away either. 

"He killed him Sam…fuck…Sarge he just shot Kid…just because he wouldn't kill those people who had hid in the lab…they had lived and Sarge, he killed them all." 

His voice broke, she knew he had cried and was about to again, she touched his shoulder, the blood under her fingers nail needed scrubbed away but she could do that herself later when she could have a shower and get out of this hospital gown, she was looking forward to wearing hospital scrubs for once in her life.

"It's ok John, it's ok, I’m here, I’m so sorry." 

She said pulling her brother closer to her, she’s so glad the bed wasn’t laying flat because she wouldn’t have had the energy to sit up without the bed supporting her, she held her baby brother by 2 minutes close to her, no matter if he was a Marine or not, she would still hold him when he cried, she always used to when they were younger before everything happened, before they fought and they both left each other, she would cry later and let him have this time, she knew he needed it as she let him cling to her as he cried his heart out, she wondered when he last had a good cry anyway and knew it was probably over due. It was almost 45 minutes later, John’s crying was finished but she still hugged him to her and neither of them spoke in the quiet room, when there was a knock on the door that made them both jump before they watched a doctor come in, he was tall and looked like he was run off his feet, he looked Sam over, did a few tests and quickly glanced over at John as he sat in the chair same chair he had last seen him in, he was tired and looked like hell, but the doctor was sure he'd be fine after some sleep, some hot food and a good shower just like his patient, he had brought in some scrubs that looked big enough to fit John and some towels the last visit, so he knew they were still in the bathroom, untouched.

"Samantha your doing fine, you should be alright to be released in two days, we just want to make sure because you have a nasty bump on your head, get some sleep, eat and if you have any vomiting or dizziness let us know." 

She nodded, her doctor seemed nice enough.

"Thank you doctor." 

John was silent as he watched the doctor leave the room, the door closed firmly behind him, he wondered how many MPs were standing guard outside the door that John wasn’t tempted to even go near.

"He's an alright guy, tired through did you see the circles under his eyes, he brought some towels and some scrubs for me to change into…" 

His eyes narrowed when she smiled.

"What's so funny Sam?" he asked, it was nice to see her smile after all that hell. 

"You should go shower and change John, use those clean scrubs." 

She laughed as he looked confused for a few seconds 

"Are you saying I smell?" 

She laughed, she reached out with her hand and he gladly gave her his hand to hold, they both squeezed each other’s hand tight. 

"No, it’s the hospital’s AC that smells like death and blood." 

She laughed as he lightly pushed her, yep maybe they would be ok if they were joking and laughing, talking and crying together right now, they both knew the last 10 years couldn't just be swept away in a few hours, not even a few days, it would take a while before they could get to know each other again and feel like their lives weren’t turned upside down, but once they were alright things would be better and they could get back to living again.

"Alright I should go shower, you talked me into it." 

He stood from his seat and winced, he was stiff and rolled his head on his shoulders as he walked into the bathroom and came back out with a pair of green scrubs folded up in his hands and showed them to her. 

" I am not fucking walking around anywhere in these!" 

She laughed, he looked almost embarrassed, she wishes she could take pictures, she’d keep them forever.

"John…just go shower and let me get some sleep, no one will see you it’s just me in here." 

She said laughing before she let out a yawn, she was tired, so she'd sleep while he was in the shower and then see about some food, she was sure he was hungry as well, and her stomach was starting to remind her it was there and wanted fed and after they had something to eat, they would have to talk about things, about life now, what they were going to do, would she stay working for Area 51, most likely not, and would he stay a Marine, also most likely not, or would they both find something new to do with their lives, most likely yes they would, but she knew they had to talk.

Would he like her to research more about what Chromosome 24 will do to him, and what would they both want to do now regarding everything, leave research and the military forever or try and go on, they would have a lot to talk about and decide but they had a while because after they were done with Area 51 hopefully for good, John was going back to Florida and Sam decided right now that she was going with him when he left as they both needed to get back on their feet and they could do it together. Sam laid back on the pillow and closed her eyes letting herself drift to sleep, as John stripped off his ripped blood covered clothes rolling it all into a ball, he knew it’d get throw into medical waste and burnt which he felt oddly ok about, he got into the shower and groaned, the hot water beating off his body hurt but felt good and he knew it would help not only wash the evidence of Olduvai away but help his stiff achy body feel better, they both knew that the other was there for them now and everything would be ok as it could be, they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one-shot, it's my first Doom fic, I do want to write more but haven't found any muses yet, I have re-watched the film again, I do love it, so hopefully I think of something.


End file.
